Sister Nana
Sister Nana (シスターナナ), also known by her real name Nana Habutae (羽二重奈々), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. Sister Nana is a veteran N-City Magical Girl and Weiss Winterprison's lover. She has dedicated her career to protecting the city and bringing a message of peace. Appearance Sister Nana Human-LN.jpg|Sister Nana's human form, Nana Habutae SisterNanaFull.png|Sister Nana Human As a human, Nana has light-brown wavy hair tied into a ponytail on the side. She has brown eyes. She wears a simple white dress and stockings with small flower designs on them, paired with red sneakers. Nana is chubby as a human, she is not fond of weight or the way that she looks. Thus, she tries to force herself to eat many vegetables and healthy things, even despite how Winterprison feels about her. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Sister Nana has long light-brown hair that curls at the end, and has bluish-green eyes with crosses in them. Her attire is similar to a nun's habit, and it is dark blue with a lacy white inside. Underneath, she wears a black dress with a white collar. Her collar is fastened with a black-and-white bow. She has white thigh-high socks on, and red high heels. Personality Nana is a rather optimistic and hopeful woman who tries to see the good in people, even those who have no goodness. She appears to be a philanthropist who preaches love and calls on people to help each other, however, this personality is a facade. In truth, Nana is a manipulative and calculating woman who feigns righteousness. Magic Can draw out any person's power to its fullest. Sister Nana's magic allows her to increase the capabilities of anyone within her field of vision. Her magic causes a person's capabilities to take an increase. Strength, durability, speed, etc. are all affected by her magic. In the case of a Magical Girl, their powers also receive a significant boost. Sister Nana herself cannot be the target of her own magic. Additionally, once the target leaves her line of sight, her magic is canceled. Relationships Weiss Winterprison She had known Weiss Winterprison since high school and developed a romantic relationship later on. Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison were lovers and lived together in an apartment. When Nana started playing the Magical Girl Raising Project game and became a Magical Girl, she spent her time buying magical items from Magicaloid 44 in the hopes of helping Shizuku become a Magical Girl too. It was Nana who came up with the name Weiss Winterprison, as well as the one who gave her the signature scarf she wore as a Magical Girl. After her death, Nana committed suicide. Magicaloid 44 Sister Nana bought many of Magicaloid's daily items after being tricked into thinking that by giving those items to Winterprison, she would become a magical girl. La Pucelle Sister Nana was La Pucelle's mentor. Hardgore Alice Sister Nana was assigned as Hardgore Alice's mentor. Snow White Sister Nana recruits Snow White to help stop the killing game after La Pucelle dies. Calamity Mary Ripple Top Speed Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry Sister Nana and Weiss Winterprison met Cranberry after the latter message the former for a meetup. Fav Fav transformed her into a Magical Girl and was her mentor Ideal Sister Nana Ideal Weiss Winterprison Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Sister Nana has the following stat: Physical Ability: 4/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 1/5 Magic Experience: 3/5 Mental Strength: 1/5 Faith: 1/5 *Sister Nana and Tama are the only characters in the first arc whose Magical Girl names contain their real name unaltered, unlike Yunael, Minael, and Nemurin. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 1